Rack
Rack was a warlock residing in Sunnydale and a supplier of addictive magic. Biography Rack was an evil warlock who has apparently resided in Sunnydale since 1998, though he went unnoticed until some time in 2001, when he received a visit from Amy Madison and Willow Rosenberg, after they had exhausted all their own magics at the Bronze; this is the first time that his presence was brought to the attention of the Scooby Gang, Buffy Summers or the show's audience. Rack was apparently well known within the demon community, though not a demon himself. Many semi-demons and weaker magical persons were scared of his very name and refused to help guide anyone to him; in fact, when Spike heard his name, he immediately recognized his name and was visibly alarmed to learn that Willow was in his company. Rack's hideout was cloaked, so that only demons and those with magic abilities could find it. Once inside, there was a waiting room, usually filled with several people (magic junkies), and a back room where he lived and did magic. He pinned Willow to the ceiling in that room with magic, Willow's pupils and irises turned a solid black for several hours at one point while she was on the ceiling - she loved the magical high. Rack was the mystical equivalent of a drug dealer. However he would not share his magic until after Willow (whom he nicknamed "Strawberry" because of her red hair) allowed him to explore her mentally. She didn't seem to like it, but allowed it. After this, Willow and Amy spent several hours with Rack, "high" on magic - literally high as she was lying on the ceiling. Willow's addiction to magic became immediately more severe and she goes back to Rack's apartment the next night with Dawn Summers in tow. Willow had told Dawn they were going to the movies, but before they get to the movie Dawn is told Willow must make a quick stop. Leaving Dawn unprotected in the waiting room, Willow spends at least 2 hours in Rack's room, just being high on magic, again on the ceiling. Willow finally emerges and ignored Dawn's concerns and complaints, apparently not realizing (or caring) how long she was in Rack's room. Upon leaving Rack's place, they are attacked by a demon who claimed that Willow summoned him. In order to escape, Willow attempts to drive a car with magic, and gets into an accident which leaves Dawn badly injured. This terrifies Dawn, as well as seriously injuring her friendships with the Scoobies, who find them almost immediately. Buffy and her team have been searching all of Sunnydale for the pair, Buffy finally learns about Rack and, confessing sobbingly to Buffy that she is addicted and needs help, Willow renounces her magic and severs her contact with Rack and Amy. Rack was not seen or heard from again until Warren Mears accidentally shot and killed Tara Maclay. Warren paid Rack for protection after he discovered that Buffy had survived his assassination attempt. Rack warned Warren that Buffy was the least of his problems compared to Willow; Rack gave Warren the protection spells and some magical weapons that Warren had paid for and sent Warren on his way, though he warned Warren that there is no guarantee that they would stop Willow. Shortly thereafter, Rack was visited by Dark Willow, who kills the unstable warlock by draining his life force into hers, which gave her a much needed magical boost. According to Clem, Rack had a thing against demons of his kind, but this is only mentioned and never shown. Powers and Abilities Rack was a warlock of the highest order, capable of manipulating dark magics by the wave of a hand. He was capable of charging other beings with magical energy, causing them to experience very vivid hallucinations, and, in the case of witches and warlocks, even losing control of their own powers. He was also capable of telekinesis, extreme cloaking abilities (he could hide his entire building from all but demons and magic users), as well as sensing and reading auras. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Jeff Kober. *Kober previously appeared in "Helpless" as Zachary Kralik. Appearances *"Wrecked" *"Villains" *"Two to Go" Category:Magic practitioners Category:Empowered humans Category:Males Category:Evil humans Category:Deceased individuals Category:Telekinetics Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Willow Rosenberg